For Two Years
by DayDreamerKitty
Summary: I lived that life for two years, you guided me out of it for 4 months, I never loved for two years, but you made me love you in 12 weeks.


**K**_itt_y**: **I should thank Sera a lot for all her help**…**for the Summary and TRYING TO help me get a Title**…**Which you all know is**…-**checks**,** has already forgot**-** Oh yeah**…**For Two Years**.**

**E**_veryon_e**: -**Sighs**-** the summary and title don't even go with the story**…**

**K**_itt_y**:** STFU**.**

**Kitty does not own Shugo Chara or its characters.**

_I lived that life for two years, you guided me out of it for 4 months, I never loved for two years, but you made me love you in 12 weeks_

"GRANDDAD, NO!"Amu screamed while crying"DON'T DIE, PLEASE DON'T DIE!"

Amu's granddad was there in the middle of the streets while Amu was standing next to him and people where staring at them, some called the ambulance and more people gathered to look at what's happening.

"Don't die…"Amu whispered with tears falling down."Don't die…please…"

_Murderer… _was the only thing that went through Amu's head_._

-2 years later-

Amu, now thirteen going to be fourteen, has been living by herself by stealing from the market and other places she could steal from. For two years she has tried to survive, her grandmother had a heart attack when she was young and her grandfather had been murdered two years ago.

Besides trying to survive by stealing, she was trying to find the murderer who killed her granddad while the Police were after her trying to catch her which they failed miserably.

Amu's life has been terrible, first being brought to this world, then not being wanted by her parents that's why she has been living with her grandparents, and finally her grandparents dying and she became a thief.

She stole, she became a thief. Amu has changed, a lot.

"Catch her!" A policeman shouted while chasing Amu who was running away.

To Amu it was easy to escape from the police, they were stupid, and they should've been smarter.

While the policemen were busy shouting and stuff, Amu decided to hide herself from them, which was pretty easy for her.

They Police started to search for her again Amu sighed and went somewhere so she could eat what she stole.

She stared walking to a random place while eating, when she finished eating she realized she was behind the police building thing, that's when she heard loud voices.

"Ikuto…we all give up…it's your turn to do it…"One of the policemen said, Ikuto the midnight blue haired guy looked up at him. "We can't catch Amu, she's like a little brat who just suddenly disappears when were about to catch her…"

"Looks like you got a job to do, Ikuto…"A black raven haired guy told Ikuto.

"Must be a pain doing it…"A silver messy haired guy said.

Ikuto sighed and continued to look at them then stood up walking out the door, all the policemen looked at him.

Amu didn't know but she heard voices footsteps and then silence.

Without noticing until now, she felt someone behind her, she turned around and saw the midnight blue haired police officer in front of her, who was known all over the world that he was one of the best policemen and he's name was Ikuto.

Amu stared into his sapphire eyes and gulped not really wanting to know what will happen to her now.

Ikuto stared back at her then leaned closer to her making her blush a few shades of pink, he smirked. "Found you…" He whispered in her ear.

And that was the day, the day Amu went to jail and has finally been caught.

"And that's what I call…a new record…"The silver haired guy told Ikuto, Ikuto smirked.

"You keep getting better by the day, Ikuto…"The raven haired guy said.

After that they all went quiet and started to do something, while…Amu was sitting on the bed, thinking of an escape.

"Hey, you jail…what…OH SNAP!" A guy said to Amu, she stared at him not evening knowing what he said and decided to completely ignore him.

Amu sighed and looked around her, looking at everyone, she saw some…Emo…some…Gays…that were kissing somehow…but they were next to each other so…you figure it out, and there were a lot more, Amu was the only one who felt normal in this prison.

"LET'S ESCAPE, WOOT." Someone shouted Amu looked towards the voice and saw two people, one with dark blue hair who was standing up, Amu was thinking it was her who shouted, and she saw the other girl with dark red hair glaring at the dark blue girl and after that they went quiet.

Then suddenly it went too quiet that it started to freak Amu out.

A door opened and some people came to check things out they went one by one, to all the people looking at them, until they came to Amu she was glaring at them, they ignored her glare and continued, Amu stared at them and when they got to the Dark blue and dark red haired girls, they only saw one which was the dark red haired girl.

"Where's the other girl…?"The guy said he's voice was really deep.

The dark red haired girl didn't answer. The man glared at her.

"Where is she?" He said really loud and he was angry.

All of a sudden the covers from the bed moved and showed the dark blue haired girl.

"What the hell…Is you problem…?"She said glaring at him, he looked at her, the girl looked back then bounced and tried to grab him but he moved away fast. "GO THE HELL AWAY CAN'T YOU SEE SOMEONE'S TRYNA SLEEP HERE?"

The dark red haired girl sighed, while the other girl was roaring at the guy.

And finally the oh-so-noisy-prison went quiet.

Three days past and they were trying to catch the two girls who ran away two days ago.

Amu sighed as she was walking around thinking how dumb and stupid the police and everyone are, since she just escaped about ten minutes ago.

While she was walking she saw a blonde short well…probably same age as Amu but a bit older guy standing under a tree.

The blonde boy looked up at Amu, Amu looked back at him, He smiled Amu looked at him weirdly.

"You ran away from prison?"The boy said Amu looked at him not saying anything. "It's ok I won't tell, if you are and have nowhere to go, how about you come and live with me for a bit?"

Amu looked at him then smiled and accepted his offer."Thank you…"She said.

While walking they talked about a lot of things.

"So, your name is Hinamori Amu?" He said Amu nodded, he smiled sweetly."Hotori Tadase…"

Amu smiled at him and blushed a few shades of pink when he smiled at her.

They continued to walk and finally Tadase stopped. "This is my house…"He said and they both went in.

Amu got a bit nervous that she was going to be living with a boy, and plus she had a crush on him.

…Wait…Does…She…?

And from this day Amu started to live with him for a bit till the police knew Amu was living with Tadase, when they knew Amu again decided to escape again, leaving Tadase behind.

'How many more times do I have to try and escape?'Amu thought getting bored of always running and then stopped when she thought she ran far enough, when she stopped she heard voices.

"This is your fault, your fault, your fault!"A girl voice said, Amu looked and it was the dark blue haired girl with the dark red headed girl, she decided to approach them.

The dark blue haired girl was going to say something else but she saw Amu. "Hey you're the one who was sent to prison the day before we escaped." She said making the dark red headed girl turn around.

"Oh yeah...she is…Your Amu, right…?"The dark red haired girl said Amu nodded."I'm Sera…And this is Kitty…"

"Hiii~ Nice to meet chuu~"Kitty said all hyper forgetting all about what just happened.

"So, err…what are you doing here?"Sera said looking at Amu and ignoring Kitty pulling her top.

"I…was running away…"Amu said.

"Oh wow! So you escaped today? You're good…!"Kitty said Amu looked at her.

"So anyway…why did you even get sent to jail…?"Sera said…Amu looked at them for a bit then told them her story.

"Wow, must've been hard on you…"Kitty said staring at the floor while walking.

"Yeah…"Amu said.

"You don't really talk much do you…?"Sera told Amu, Amu didn't answer.

"HO HO HO…Anyway…lets…just keep on walking…"Kitty said tryna lift the tense around them.

While they were chattering away, the police decided to let the three best police officers do the work and catch all three.

"Kei…"The police officer said Kei looked up. "Ryuu and Ikuto…we have a job for you to do…"

They all looked at him. "You have to catch the three thieves that ran away." He said, Kei didn't bother and sat there lazy, Ryuu ignored him and Ikuto…disappeared.

"Huh…I-Ikuto?" The guy said looking for him, when he looked back the other two police officers weren't there." How do they do that…?"

"What the hell is this? A jungle…?"Sera said annoyed and started to walk through the 'Jungle'

"Wonder if there are any dinosaurs…"Kitty said Sera looked at her stupidly.

"There are no such things as dinosaurs…they're gone…boo NOMORE!" Sera said, Kitty stared at her and Amu pointed up and behind her, Sera turned around and saw the scariest dinosaur ever. "WHAT THE FUDGE CAKE? WHO THE FIRETRUCK SAID THERE ARE NO SUCH THINGS AS DINOSAURS…?"

"Umm…the smart pervert Sera…?"Kitty said and they all ran with a dinosaur after them.

"This is too Cliché…"Sera said, Kitty looked away and felt like laughing.

"The running never ends…"Amu said not even out of breath, all three of them were used to it.

"Sera, YOU SAID THERE-"Kitty stopped when she noticed that she was going to hit a tree, she moved out of the way."Just ignore what I said…"

Finally they stopped when they couldn't hear any dinosaur roaring or its footsteps.

Kitty leaned on the tree trying to catch her breath Sera on the floor Amu just standing up looking around.

"I think I'm going to die…"Sera said.

"We got company…"Amu said both of them froze and turned their heads like robots towards Amu, Amu pointed to her left.

"GAAH! PLAY DEAD GUYS" Kitty shouted. "Does that even work against bears?" looking at the bear confused, Sera and Amu felt like slapping her.

"Hey Kitty I think this is the best time to use your ninja moves…"Sera said Kitty glared at her.

"Shut up and I'm not a ninja, Weirdo."Kitty said.

"Do you two want to die?"Amu said looking at them who was like far away from them Sera turned around and found the bear right at front of her face.

"Dear god…Why me..?"Sera asked, Kitty grabbed her and ran for her life, with…the bear chasing them this time.

"This is so fun…"Kitty said while dragging Sera, who was crossing her arms against her chest.

Finally after a day full of adventures, the three girls decided to take a big break in the middle of…Nowhere.

"Will they find us here?"Amu asked. Kitty shook her head.

"I don't think so…"She said and looked at Sera who…was already asleep and somehow is sleeping in a sleeping bag."WHAT THE HELL? SERA…WHERE DID YOU GET THAT…?"

"There is a reason we went to jail you know…"Sera said annoyed and going to sleep, Kitty gave her an 'Oh' Amu somehow had a tent open which was small and only fit one person.

"Do I want to know…?"Kitty said looking at Amu, Amu smiled at her and shook her head, Kitty sighed and decided to sleep under a tree or more like…she ended up sleeping on a tree, well that's what Cats do right…?

_Ikuto, a police officer._

_Amu, a thief._

_And that's how the story begins._

To…Be…Continued…

**K**_itt_y**:** The end**…-**sighs**-** FINALLY DUDE**!**

**R**_ando_m **c**_ooki_e**:** But it says to be**-**

**K**_itt_y**:** I said the end**,** the end**,** the END**!**

**U**_gl_y **b**_utto_n**:** Review**…**AND BLAH BLAH BLAH**!**

**S**_er_a**:** I CANT FRICKIN BELIEVE DINO EXIST.

**K**_itt_y**:** Well**…**They do in my story


End file.
